songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Queen + Paul Rodgers
Queen + Paul Rodgers was a collaboration between Brian May & Roger Taylor of Queen and Paul Rodgers (formerly of Bad Company, Free, The Firm and The Law). Guitarist May had previously performed with Rodgers on several occasions, including a performance at the Royal Albert Hall. It was made clear that Paul Rodgers would not be replacing Queen's former lead singer, Freddie Mercury, who died in 1991, he would simply be "featured with" former Queen members. Former Queen bassist John Deacon declined to participate in the collaboration due to his retirement in 1997. The group's three principal members Brian May, Roger Taylor and Paul Rodgers were supplemented on tour by Queen's former touring keyboard player Spike Edney, rhythm guitarist Jamie Moses, and bassist Danny Miranda who had previously worked with Blue Öyster Cult. Throughout their career the band completed 2 world tours, the first studio album for Queen in nearly 15 years entitled The Cosmos Rocks, as well as releasing two live DVDs and a live album. Paul Rodgers announced in May 2009 that the 'Queen + Paul Rodgers' collaboration had come to an end, saying "it was never meant to be a permanent arrangement". He did, however, leave open the possibility for future collaborations.[1] Members *'Brian May (1965 - Present):' Guitar, banjo, bass, keyboards, piano, vocals, harp *'Roger Taylor (1968 - Present):' Guitar, banjo, bass, keyboards, piano, vocals, harp *'Paul Rodgers (1968 - Present):' Vocals, guitar, piano, drums, bass, harmonica, synthesizer, flute Media Releases Queen + Paul Rodgers released a single for World AIDS Day (1 December) in 2007. The track, "Say It's Not True", written by Roger Taylor became first available for free download on 30 November, and was subsequently released as a proper CD single on 31 December. Previously, Queen + Paul Rodgers have released a live CD called Return of the Champions and a DVD of the same name. Both featured recordings from their Sheffield Hallam FM Arenaconcert on 9 May 2005. The DVD also features a cover of John Lennon's "Imagine" from Hyde Park. A single featuring "Reaching Out"/"Tie Your Mother Down"/"Fat Bottomed Girls" was also released. In addition, an American promo featuring two tracks taken from the Italian leg of the European tour was available with some copies of Return of the Champions. Soundboard recordings exist of all European shows, except those in Ireland and Sweden. Sheffield, Lisbon, Hyde Park and possibly Budapest concerts were professionally filmed. The Tokyo show on 26 October 2005 was also professionally filmed and televised, and later released on DVD exclusively in Japan in April 2006, entitled "Super Live in Japan". Many soundboard recordings of tracks were released for download on the Queen official website, with blank Q+PR CD-Rs to burn these tracks available for purchase. Also there are many bootlegs from nearly every show of the 2005/2006 tour in audio, and some video. Film *''Let the Cosmos Rock'' – Film, 2008 Produced by NCM Fathom and Disney’s Hollywood Records. A concert movie captured live 12 September from Ukraine in Kharkiv's Freedom Square before 350,000 fans. It was shown in U.S. movie theatres one night only – Thursday, 6 November 2008. Category:Artists Category:Bands Category:Queen Category:Queen + Paul Rodgers